A Hidden Snake
by AmnesiaTheDarkDescent13
Summary: A young girl traveling through a normal-ish life. Not really knowing her origins but trying to be the best ninja she can be.
1. Prologue

A full moon rose over the quiet Kirigakure, most people at rest as only anbu and assassins strode in the night. A young student was sent on an important mission, needing to act alone and without the alerts noticing him. He moved silently where they weren't looking, along the ground, walking as if he was just going on a stroll. They took no notice of him as he strode to the object's home, a woman deemed needing to be killed due to treachery but due to political persuasion, had to be assassinated silently by someone unexpected. For such a mission, it was only rated as a B class as she would not be much of a fight and should be easy if done swiftly and silently. His dark eyes eyed the house as his dark sandals with camo-spotted leg warmers coming to a halt. His way in, the balcony. He would climb up swiftly and quietly, covering his tracks. He would step up onto the flooring, noticing the way out is plainly open.  
The thirteen year-old was confused as to why they would leave themselves unguarded, hearing an odd gurgling sound as he stepped in. He looked to see the woman's form on the bed, her mouth bloodied but already dried with a piece of metal that she had been plainly biting into. He moved closer as the gurgles continued but noticed they were not from the woman. They were from under the covers in a bloody spot. It was - moving? He moved down the covers quickly to uncover a baby girl, her umbilical cord still attached. He leaned down at the choking infant, curious as to why it had been left alone, but as his target was already dead he found himself wanting to keep the slowly dying infant.  
He slid his hands under the head and body, holding the baby to himself. He gently patted it as the infant coughed up the blood it had been choking on yet afterwards, she did not cry. He held the girl in one arm then, cradling her in one arm as he drew a kunai to cut her cord. He smiled beneath the wraps that covered his nose and face as he spoke to the little baby, "I am going to be your father now. I may not be old enough to raise you but I can try. I will name you... Ryuu Amaya Momochi."  
"What a pretty name," A voice called from behind him on the balcony. He turned to see a pale Konohagakure nin who was fairly well-known. Their eyes met, harshly exchanging glances. "You do not know what you are getting into, boy," The man moved closer, "I am older and know more about things than you would. Hand her to me and I will take her to a good home but I will only call her by her initials."  
Zabuza looked at the man and then to his newly rescued daughter, his brown eyes locking onto her blueish pearls. He held her close and said, "Why would you take away her name?"  
Orochimaru stepped to him and said, "Because it isn't yours to give. You are a child. Hand her to me."  
Zabuza did not trust this nin, but he had no real experience. He walked to him and handed over the small baby. Orochimaru took little Ram into his arms and connected to her for a moment when she tried to grab at his hair. He shook it off and turned to leave the room, disappearing at the balcony. Zabuza felt regret but could get back to his regular life.

Orochimaru brought the infant to his home, keeping her inside the house and private from everyone else as he went about his normal ways. Little Ram would coo and giggle as she watched him walk a new friend inside every now and again. The new friend would always wave at her and admire her cuteness, before walking in. All the baby would hear is screams but this made her giggle. The sound hit Orochimaru's ears during one of them and decided to move her crib into his lab. He brought a new friend down and she got to watch him experiment. She couldn't have laughed and seemed to be trying to dance any harder. He admired this and gave her a scalpel to play with. She would eye its shininess and place the sharp edge right into her mouth, him removing it before she would bite down which would only make her cry. He would give it back and through the entire procedure would continue needing to stop to make sure she didn't eat it.  
One morning he caught something a bit different. He brought in a trap with a little black wolf in it. The wolf was whimpering with its eyes shut and little ears feld back. He would pick it up out of the cage to look at its tails, counting thirteen beautiful tails. He smiled at this demon find but was not sure about using himself to subject a body to it. The only one he had around at the time was Ram. He took the cage to her and placed the puppy in with her. The first thing she did was hug the whimpering pup, causing it to calm. Orochimaru thought that since they seemed easily bonded outside, it shouldn't be too hard to bond them together inside with a seal. He picked them up and placed them onto the ground and drew the seal mark onto the little girl, then prepared the pup and locked the tiny demon into the tiny baby. Ram only kept clapping and cooing the entire time.  
Orochimaru picked her up and held her as he looked into her now purple eyes. He was stunned by the change as he could see a remnant of the sharingan in them. He became angry that he hadn't done it on himself but as she started to hold onto him, he allowed it to simmer as he held her close. "My little Ram," He spoke only to her, "I can't stay mad."  
Ram would only chortle and seem happier than a sparrow in mating season. He smiled and said, "I will teach you all I know."

Years passed and he left Konohagakure, having already moved her to the sound village. She was now about five and she was already learning how to correctly use her scalpel. She learned where to cut and where to cut to get to where. She was excited as he had promised her that today, she would get to learn how to use his curse seal. She ran downstairs, dressed in his tan T-shirt that was far too big for her tiny body. Her skin was now just as pale as his, making her purple eyes pop. Her hair was black and straight, like his. He was proud that she was a tiny look-alike but found it funnier that she tried to do his purple eye-marks in black. It was flattering. He then showed her the willing target and told her, "Now, the curse seal is easy. Focus in your mouth a piece of you and let fangs extend. Once they are extended, bite the target for a second or two and a curse mark should appear."  
Ram was so excited she crawled up and bit the person's neck hard enough to make them bleed, no chakra added. Orochimaru laughed at her enthusiasm and then showed her his fangs when he would do it. He even let her feel them carefully, not trying to mark her himself. He called it back and motioned for her to try again. She focused first this time, getting some chakra into her teeth to sharpen them a little. She bit the target again and forgot to inject the chakra. He would giggle again and tell her to let it out. She then released it into the target, swirls exploding on the body then condensing into a sharingan symbol. He clapped to let her know she did right. Ram nearly tackled him she was so happy.  
The next morning, she woke up to Orochimaru sitting in her room with a birthday cake he had made himself. She smiled and said, "Dis means I'm gonna be five officially!"  
Orochimaru smiled and nodded, "Yes, five years old officially. Once you blow out the candles I will give you a very special present."  
Ram smiled and blew out the candles and slipped a piece of frosting. Due to her enthusiasm, he stood up and walked out of the room and brought back a paper wrapped box that was heavy and making sounds. He placed it on a stone table in her room and let her rip the paper off. She was ecstatic to find that below the layer of paper was glass, looking in on a beautiful 6 foot albino boa. She hugged onto Orochimaru's waist and squeeled, "Thank you! She is perfect!"  
Orochimaru laughed and pet her head. "How do you know it is a she?" He joked with her.  
"Because she is pretty!" She joked back then said, "One bump or no bumps is a girl, two is male."  
Orochimaru hadn't known she knew that and said, "Good girl. You learn things fast, don't you?"  
She nodded to him and then went to the tank and opened it to pet the boa gently on the head. "I am gonna name you Amaya cause you are as beautiful as rain."  
Orochimaru had a moment of wondering how she had come up with her middle name to name the snake. Had she remembered? That was long enough ago that it should be impossible for her to remember. Either or, he showed joy in her love of snakes and said, "And one more thing."  
Ram looked up to him confused and then watched his hands. First to boar, then to dog, then bird, and monkey, and finally ram. He pressed his hand down and a snake with a scroll in it's mouth appeared. The snake wrapped up her leg and up onto her arm to place the scroll right into her hand. She would gently open the scroll and notice a place to sign. Orochimaru smiled and said, "This is a contract to summon snakes. I did the hand signs slow for you so you could see them. Once you sign, you could also summon these magnificent creatures."  
Ram nodded and bit her thumb and rubbed the blood around on the surface then pressed it on the scroll to sign. She then rolled it up and gave it to the snake that gave it to her and the little cutey would disappear. She gave a light smile and then looked up to Orochimaru, pride was gleaming from her eyes. He could tell he was going to make her into a great ninja.

A few years later, he was teaching her literally everything he knew. This included if she ever needed to body transfer so she could. She would progress swiftly as she aged into being 13. She learned everything and anything she could. This is truly where the story begins.


	2. Kirigakure

Purple eyes flicker open as she sits up in her bed. She takes a large yawn as what looked like natural fangs on her canines had occurred It wasn't just those teeth though, the rest were a bit sharp. Her arms stretched above her head as her back cracked gently, her fingers to her palms then reaching out as if trying to grab something. Ram looked to her precious 18-foot Amaya, who had curled up on her lap to stay warm through the night. She stroked the head of her precious snake as the albino's tongue rolled into its mouth. Ram giggled as she knew her precious slept with her tongue out, she found it rather cute and amusing. "Good morning, Amaya," She spoke softly to the boa as she rubbed her body, feeling the scales and noticing the color, "About time for you to shed, isn't it girl? Let's try and go for the entire skin in tact this time, okay?"  
Amaya slithered up around Ram's torso and put her head on her shoulder, her mouth right against her cheek as her tongue flickered out. "Amaya that tickles!" She giggled and pushed the snake's head away a bit, only for her to move back against her and flick her tongue again. "Amaya!" Ram laughed.  
Orochimaru stepped into her room and spoke softly, "Seems you are awake." He smiled and saw the snake tickling her with her tongue and went over to them. "Is your pet tickling you?"  
Ram would nod and push Amaya's head again, only to have the surprise that Orochimaru would reach over to tickle her side. "NO! Please both you stop!" She screamed and laughed.  
Orochimaru smiled but heard Kabuto coming and stopped. Even Amaya stopped. Ram calmed down just as Kabuto entered the room. Kabuto looked over the room with his onyx eyes and locks glares with Ram. Orochimaru spoke firmly, "Kabuto." He removed his gaze from Ram and looked to his master. "What do you want?"  
Kabuto smiled a bit and said, "Just checking in here."  
Orochimaru stepped to him and scolded him, "Isn't there something that you should be doing?"  
Kabuto looked downward, light glazing off of his glasses. He knew he was supposed to be getting ready the upcoming Chuunin exam. It was a ways off but he needed to keep at peek performance. He gave one last glare to Ram then removed himself from the room.  
Ram looked to Orochimaru as she stood out of her bed, to reveal her ankle length black hair. Amaya remained wrapped around Ram's body as she moved, her only wearing a night gown that was barely held up but spaghetti straps. "I don't like him... Why in the hell do you keep him around?" She spoke harshly as she grabbed her brushes and summoned snakes to brush her hair for her while she also took a brush to get what she could reach.  
"He is essential," He spoke plainly, he didn't want to argue with her in the morning. He knew she never liked Kabuto and probably never will.  
Ram let out a sigh and removed her gown from her pale skin, placing on the matching outfit to her father's and also asking Amaya to remove herself, the snake only slithering around when needing to move. It made it harder to dress but Amaya loved her owner. Ram would smile and finish dressing as she then went to a mirror to put the black lines over her eyes. Orochimaru came over to her and said, "Don't forget, on the day of the plan you need to use purple and to tie your breasts down."  
Ram nodded and said, "Of course father, I won't forget."  
She let him finish the bow on the back then she placed Amaya under her heat lamp and left the room, Orochimaru trailing her as they walked down the halls. He was unwell and made sure to hide the pains he would get. Last time she knew he needed a body change, she tried to force him to take hers. He did not want to go through that again. Ram went swiftly to his arena to face some of the ones he brought back for her to practice on. She stood with her left arm forward, hand paralleled to the ground and fingers closed. Her right arm was bent with her hand at eye level, but paralleled to the ground as well. Her legs were spread out as a sideways horse style and her left toe pointing forward to equal her fingers.  
Orochimaru opened the doors to let the people have at her with their best. Ram stood still as the man behind her ran full force towards her. Ram pivoted on her heels and slung her right hand to him as a cobra flew out of her sleeve and opened its hood to glide longer to him. Before the man could think, the cobra was latched onto his arm. Orochimaru smiled that she was using his own trick. Ram then turned to the other men darting at her and she smirked as they went at her. She held up one hand and stood without stance just like him. She then ran at the first male in front, running up his body and kicking him in the chin as the momentum made her back flip. The male next to him has came up behind her and she rammed her head back into his face. She then turned and moved her hands in quick signs to moved behind one of them and then look like a normal guy. They were confused as to where she went. She slipped a scalpel out from her sleeve and moved slickly behind each of them, stabbing pressure points until she was holding the last one with the blade to his neck. He submitted but she pushed him to the ground and cut open his chest with three incisions in an 'I' shape. She reached up into his chest as he was screaming and still alive and grabbed his heart. She ripped it out and showed it to him as his body slowly stopped. A horrifying last image but applauded by the one she looked up to. She kept hold of it as she stood and walked to her father. It was still beating but slowly down as the nerves began to die in it.  
Orochimaru met her halfway and smiled at her progress and took the heart. She then followed him to the trophy room he kept for her and placed it on a machine to keep it beating for her enjoyment. Ram hugged onto him and he hugged onto her. "I am very proud," He said to her and ran his fingers through some of her hair.  
"I would never let you down and you know it!" She said proudly, releasing the hug and running to go back to her room to be stopped by him. He had sunk into the ground to appear in front of her again and said, "What's the matter father?"  
Orochimaru smirked and said, "I have a mission for you and you alone. It is something I don't want to send you on but no one else can do this." He lead her to his room and then took out a piece of paper with the details on it. "Go ahead and read then do as you should. Do not forget to burn it."  
Ram nodded and read thoroughly. She was being instructed to head to Kirigakure, she was to watch a group of leaf ninja heading there. Three genin and one jounin. She was to stay out of sight no matter the cost. No one could see her or everything could be ruined. She was simply looking to see the potential in the genin of the leaf. She would then do as commanded and burn the paper. She threw it into a candle and let it fizzle.  
She then went back to her room and gathered weapons, looking to Amaya who seemed to be giving her a snake's version of puppy eyes. Ram shook her head and said, "Stay girl... I can't afford to get caught."

She left her room and started her trek, heading out to the Kirigakure. She would walk to conserve energy just in case. Daily she would eat berries and rodents, catching them herself and eating them raw. They were warm so what did it matter? She eventually got there but she heard the targets in the distance, already fighting someone. She kept back out of the way and hopefully hidden. She was watching a man strike at what she assumed was the Jounin. Her shoulder felt a soft tap on the shoulder and as she turned, she lasted long enough to see an anbu mask then feel a sharp pain in her neck then only blackness.

When her eyes next opened, she was inside a room in a wooden house. She tried to move her hand up to brush some of her black hair from her face but her wrist was tied down. She yanked her other hand and found it tied too. Feeling set in, there was something tied around her head and stuffed into her mouth. Her ankles were also tied down. She struggled and made whimpering noises until a boy came in. She then acted completely calm until a man behind the boy showed up. The man looked like he'd been pricked like her. She then remembered that this was the man she saw fighting the Jounin earlier. She looked right in his eyes as he came over, his half wrapped face leaning down to her and looking her eye to eye. He then stood back up and removed the mouth restraints and said, "Give me three reasons to not kill you."  
Ram thought but she was just happy to have the restraints out of her mouth. "Sir," She spoke quietly, "I am not here for you. I was here for the Jounin and Genin you were fighting."  
"Why should I trust you?" He drew his blade and held it steadily to her throat.  
The boy then said, "Let me try asking her, you may be too brutal."  
The man shook his head and walked out with his guillotine blade and slammed the door. The boy apologized and asked for her name, he knew he was still listening. Ram spoke gently, "My name is Ram."  
The man came back in without his sword and said, "What was your name again?"  
Ram looked him in the eyes and said, "My name... is Ram."  
Zabuza was a bit stunned and before he could show a single sign of emotion, left and slammed the door harder than the first time. Haku was confused and he said, "Would you mind staying put? I will untie you if you promise to stay here."  
Ram nodded so he untied her and he went out. She overheard them talking a bit, hearing a word here or there as she thought. She recognized his face a bit. He felt- familiar. She didn't understand why such a feeling would arise. She had never seen the man in her life. When they were done speaking she saw Haku come back in. He said to her, "You can come out and get something to eat. You must be starving."  
Ram smiled and said, "No, it's alright. I had some squirrel before you stabbed me in the neck."  
"I insist," He spoke with a smile. "You have been out for a while and your nerves are probably weak and you will need the energy to continue whatever you were doing."  
Ram tried to hide a slight blush. The boy was very nice. She then looked as he gave his hand to her to help her out of the chair. She willingly took his hand and walked with him to the kitchen. There she helped herself to some food, him eating with her. She was starting to get a few feelings for him. She couldn't have feelings, though. She was a ninja. That would never go over very well if anyone knew it. So she kept it to herself.  
Haku then said, "If you wish, you can sleep in my bed later. We are heading out to a mission in a few days and I would offer you to join but you have your own."  
Ram swallowed and said, "I can afford to stick around. They are in the villiage too. I know I could run into them at any moment."  
Haku nodded and said, "Very good, I will love having you stay with us."  
They sat at the table and talked the rest of the night, Haku only tending to Zabuza a few times before they both went to bed. She let him hold her so they could both sleep in the bed together and spent time with him over the following days.


	3. Sunegakure

She woke up next to Haku on the day of his mission. She had come to know him rather well over the past few days and was not looking forward at all to the mission. Haku whispered to her as he woke up, "Time to go."  
They both rose and got themselves dressed. He was mission ready and stood by Zabuza as he waited. When Haku was there he started walking until Ram ran up behind them and he stopped. He turned and looked down to his daughter and said, "You need to stay here."  
Haku looked at him and said, "I invited her along. You have to let her come."  
Zabuza was furious but shook his head and spoke sternly, "Fine! She can come. She cannot fight though, she must remain hidden. After this mission, I have something important to talk to her about."  
Ram was confused but trusted him a bit blindly. Haku had raised her trust in him and so she was willing to wait until the end of their mission and to stay out of the way. She would follow as he began walking, keeping slow for them to gain ground ahead of her as she would sink into the ground, like her 'father' in order to watch it all from there. She watched as they went near the bridge and onto it, seeing the gennin and jounin there.  
She watched as the two genin faced her boyfriend. Boyfriend? She had just thought of Haku as her boyfriend now. She had to shake it from her head. She also followed Zabuza fighting the Jounin. She was careful in keeping track of both fights, seeing Haku perform well in battle. She then saw that Zabuza got pinned by dogs and that the Jounin was going to strike. She wanted badly to go help but the Jounin was fast and before she knew it, all she could see was blood flying through the light of the electric. Tears welled up as she saw Haku hung onto the Jounin's arm. She was crying terribly but noticed other men coming, ones that she heard before when she was paralyzed. The man who offered hospitality was now disabled and her boyfriend was dead. She then saw Gato step over her hiding place and head towards him. She could hear him talking, insulting the good man. She also saw the worst. How the man she now trusted acted like a demon and tore through people using a kunai in his mouth. She had awe for him but saw it end far too soon. She could barely stand to look but she could not remove her eyes from the spectacle. She watched as his body was drug to her boyfriends but could not hear the quiet words. She instead moved away and once out of sight range, came out from the ground and started walking her way home.

The journey home felt longer than the journey there as if she had been dragging her feet through a foot of sand. She did make it in the same time, though, and went straight to Orochimaru. When she stood presently in front of him, he smiled and asked, "How did the mission go?" He saw the pain hidden in her eyes and knew something was wrong but he couldn't point it out. Ram looked directly at him and said, "One genin, the pink haired one, is useless. She was a whining whimp who was in charge of protecting their escourtee but couldn't even do that. The Jounin had a single red eye. It seemed to enhance his abilities slightly. There was also a black haired boy whose eyes could turn red, he had some potential but he seems like a little self-absorbed punk. Then there was a blonde-haired kid that had a red chakra in the shape of a fox."  
Orochimaru's eyes focused when she mentioned the second genin. "Please tell me what you saw of the one whose eyes turned red. That sounds like an Uchiha."  
Ram nodded and said, "He seemed able to do more with them red than black. He spat fire though it wasn't very impressive."  
Orochimaru nodded and understood the lack of data, he did tell her to stay hidden and if she couldn't catch it all, that was alright. He allowed her to leave but when he heard her slam her door, he went to the door and knocked. "Ram, are you alright?"  
"Go away..."  
"Let me in, now."  
She opened the door and went back to her bed. She was furious but Orochimaru closed the door behind himself for her privacy's sake. He sat down next to her curled up body on the bed and placed his hand on her. He knew the look in her eyes, it was guilt and heartache. He had tossed those away before and knew she was young and would have to learn the Shinobi ways. He gently stroked her back and she eventually moved to rest her head on his lap, curling up around him as she whimpered a bit and cried. He continued stroking her hair and waited a bit for her to speak first.  
"I met someone there..." She barely whispered, tears on her voice dripping out in sorrow.  
He ran his fingers through her long hair and said, "Who was it?"  
She took a second to take a deep ragged breath before speaking again. "His name was Haku... He stayed with a man named Zabuza. I didn't trust Zabuza but Haku let me do so and..." She couldn't continue.  
"Weren't you hiding? How did they find you?" He tried to sound soft and smooth but he had an aggitated feeling that she now knew he had taken her from Zabuza.  
"I was... Haku stabbed me in the neck with a needle and took me to his... their house."  
"They didn't rape you did they?" Orochimaru jumped, an instinct he didn't understand.  
Ram shook her head and said, "But Zabuza got angry when he heard my name... I feel like I know him but I know I don't..."  
Orochimaru held her head close and said, "Maybe you have seen someone like him on another mission and got confused?"  
Ram thought for a moment but then nodded, still not sure but continued, "Not like it matters..."  
Orochimaru had a slightly confused look but then understood and said, "They are dead, aren't they?"  
Ram started crying hard onto him, she couldn't help herself. Orochimaru couldn't think of how to comfort her, so he just held her and ran his fingers through her hair. He wasn't going to leave her side until she stopped, holding in the coughs and such to not worry her further. Even Amaya was curled up on the ground and seemed worried but new better than to join their grouping. Instead, Amaya slithered close to Ram's arms and let her hug onto Amaya's warm body.

The next morning, Ram was preparing herself for the next mission. She placed her make-up on and was getting ready to go to Sunegakure. She wasn't healed inside but she had to continue on. She turned back to her bed to notice that Orochimaru had fallen asleep on the bed from holding her. She didn't mind heading out to do the mission herself. Besides, how hard is it to kill a Kazekage and take his place? She started heading out of her room, closing the door behind her with supplies for the long trek and turned to have Kabuto in her face. Kabuto smirked and said, "Where do you think you're going?"  
Ram stepped to move around him and he stepped in front of her. She growled as her iris and pupils seems to slit a bit. Kabuto was not about to move though. So Ram allowed a feeling to take over as her chakra bled out black. Her nails grew sharp and her teeth pointed as she glared at him with fully slit eyes and said, "Get out of my way..."  
Kabuto took a step back and Ram took it as an exit and started around him to head to her mission. It took a bit of calming down but she did eventually stop the chakra and return to normal. She didn't know what just happened though. She headed out and started her long walk, taking her time to get to Sunegakure.

She arrived to the sight of a young boy, an older boy and a girl training. According to the information, they were children of the Kazekage. She noticed mostly the young boy. The records said he had a demon. She could not remember which one but the boy stared at her directly in the eyes as she was looking and trying to remember. She felt the sand creep around her legs and she sunk in and appeared to the side out of being startled. The older boy had wide eyes and then seemed to have told the younger one not to do that but the younger one seemed very uninterested in listening. Ram then walked slowly up to them and said, "That was a rude greeting."  
Kunkuro looked at her and said, "Let me apologize, our little brother isn't exactly - social."  
"It is alright, neither am I but at least I speak instead of attack," She said happily.  
Temari added, "It doesn't help that you look like the leader of the sound villiage except for your breasts."  
Ram blushed and said, "Oops. I usually tie those down."  
Temari and Kunkuro gave a slight giggle but Gaara's unimpressed look made them cut their amusement short. Ram looked to the un-amused Gaara and then said, "Lighten up. Life is too short to keep sand up your ass-crack."  
Gaara gave an angered look and Kunkuro pushed him back away from her. "You shouldn't way things like that to him. It could cause trouble."  
Ram sighed and said, "I don't want to cause trouble. If he can't take it then fine. I need to talk to the Kazekage."  
Temari said, "Did you have arrangements?"  
Ram nodded and Temari walked to show her the way. Kunkuro followed, too afraid to stick back with Gaara. Gaara followed just cause. Ram would look back now and again at the angry red-head. She was wondering how his sister was blonde, she saw some brown under Kunkuro's hood, and then a red-head? It was confusing but it matched his personality. She looked forward again to Temari and realized they three were more different. Who knows what the breeding had been.  
They stepped into the office and Ram bowed and sat as appropriate as the siblings hurried their way out and back to practicing. The Kazekage eyed over Ram and said, "You are from the sound Village?"  
Ram nodded.  
"What business do you have here?"  
Ram did a quick sign and placed a clone in the floor as she spoke, "Just for an alliance."  
The Kazekage seemed to laugh as he then said, "Why would we align with sound? You have no real benefits."  
As he spoke, the clone came up behind him and slit his throat. Ram smiled and she made herself into him and sent the clone to bury him through he ground to be into the ground. Then the clone would come back and walk out and then out of the village and out of sight, as if she was returning home. She was proud of doing this on her own. This mission was going to be awful exciting.  
In the office, she acclimated herself to where everything was. She had studied papers on how he acts and read what she could on his political ways. A man cam in and she knew it was the general. The general asked, "What was that woman speaking to you about?"  
Ram mimicked the Kazekage's voice and said, "We have just recently made an alliance with the sound village and they have a plan to rise to be the greatest power."  
Baki thought it was absurd but he listened because she was currently the Kazekage. "We are going to allow my son's demon out at the end of the exams, to crush Konohagakure while it is unsuspecting and weak. We are going to need this timed absolutely perfectly because as they fight, I will take out the Hokage."  
Baki was resistant but bowed and went off to go make the preperations. Ram was so proud of herself until her father came out of the ground behind her. She looked back at him and said, "Hello."  
Orochimaru sighed and said, "Don't try to bullshit me Ram. I know you did the mission without me. I watched the entire thing." As he paused, she thought she had done bad until he finished, "I am proud of you. You slipped right into place without an issue. Also, I brought your chest wraps."  
Ram removed the Kazekage robe and then returned to herself, allowing Orochimaru to wrap her chest and cut her hair to his length. She sat perfectly still and then, although she had trouble breathing, resumed her image as the Kazekage and placed the robes back on. Orochimaru had a devious smile on his face and said, "The plans are in motion, that is what matters. The fact that you didn't get caught was a bonus."  
Ram couldn't stop smiling but she had to as she heard footsteps. She went to the Kazekage seat and Orochimaru sunk into the floor. It was Kunkuro, he had come back and sat and bowed to what he thought was his own father. "I heard the plans and I would like to request something."  
Ram made sure to sound exact, "What is it?"  
Kunkuro sat up and said, "I would like to have some money to go get some more poison for Karasu."  
Ram had to think for a moment, the pause obviously making Kunkuro nervous. She then asked, "How much?"  
Kunkuro said, "About... 500."  
Ram thought about what he might say. She then came up with something odd, "What have you been wasting it on anyway? It better not have been your sister."  
Kunkuro said, "No, no, no, I did not poison her. It is just during a practice, Gaara got wild and sliced open one of the reserves. you understand right? I will need them for the Chuunin exams."  
Ram shook her head then said, "Fine, go get your poisons then make sure it doesn't happen again. Understood?"  
Kunkuro nodded and bowed, leaving to go retrieve the money then go get his stuff. Ram then sighed and Orochimaru whispered, "I will be at the exams watching. You need only to wait until the final ones to show."  
Ram nodded and said, "I will do my best and I will do this right. You need not worry. How long until them anyways?"  
Turned out he had already left. What a dick. But she couldn't let that affect her. She had a job to do until the chuunin exams. She went and looked at the calendar, seeing it was still a month away. How the hell was she going to keep up that she was the Kazekage for an entire month? It seems impossible. She then locked the door to the room, locked and blocked the windows, and went to sleep.


	4. Kazekage

Her eyes opened as she heard a knock on the locked door. She got on the Kazekage robes and swiftly prepared herself to be seen, sitting in the proper place after unlocking the door. Baki entered in and handed over a few scrolls then left again. Ram looked at the scrolls and saw they were just things that needed signed. She looked over each scroll. The first one was a proclamation of every house-hold being required to have a toothbrush. What's a toothbrush? She signed on the denied side. The second one was about trying to get some old lady to spend time in the village. Denied. The third was a petition about adding an irrigation system to bring water into Sunegakure easier. The context helped her understand but she had no recognition of what it would cost. Approved.  
She moved through stacks as they came in, reading everything and having a horrible time of it. Doing this for an entire month? This was going to be extremely dull but she had to do it. Finally, she was able to go get something to eat. She went out as him and went to a common place. She wasn't looking for fancy. She sat down and had a very simple meal. Anbu were watching her, she didn't care. They were to protect her. She ate her meal then payed and went back into the office. More... papers. It was as if the ones she had finished had scroll babies and they were all sent back to her. She closed the door and started getting to work on them. She read each and every one. Denied. Denied. Denied. Approved. Denied. Writing the words and signing the Kazekage's name over and over. She was being driven out of her mind. She went to lunch and coming back made the work triple. When will this madness end! Oh yeah, in a day less than a month.  
She groaned and got back to work and once finished, people started lining up for the verbal complaints. The first person to come in looked poor and the guards were about to throw him out without letting him speak. It must have been normal but she stopped them and said, "I will hear it this time." The poor man smiled and said, "Kazekage... We are not getting enough resources to our section of the village. We cannot hold a stable economy when we have nothing to give jobs for. Our section is closer to the nearest water source and I know that you proclaimed an irrigation system to be introduced so why not please allow us to filter the water and build the system."  
Ram thought and the guards were about to grab him and she spoke out, "He has a point. If we want to be the greatest village, we must give jobs to those who need it. This part of the village may be a bit outskirt but using them as a primary farming and water resource may be essential. It could not only boost the local economy but that of the entire village's income."  
The poor man smiled, thanking her over and over again. She wrote down what she had promised to make sure it went into action. She then turned back and continued through the line of people, giving the best village building responses she could. She made sure to write everything down and once the line was cleared, she went out for dinner.  
She was surprised to come back to the office and there was no more paperwork. She closed the door and settled to relax. As she sat down, a single knock came to the door and she had to reform herself. "Come in."  
Gaara opened the door, came in and closed it behind himself. He then stood on the sitting pillow and glared at her intensely. He silently said, "I broke a pinky."  
Ram was confused but responded with, "That is no good! You need to be ready for the Chuunin exams!"  
Gaara blinked and said plainly, "My father wouldn't say that. He knows I can't be touched. I can also feel something she knows inside of you."  
Ram was stunned that she was found out but allowed her form to be shown in the Kazekage robes. "So, yours pointed out mine."  
Gaara nodded slightly and then said, "She knows yours far too well. She claims yours is the fruit of her loin. But that is not the point. I won't tell anyone you are taking my father's place on one condition."  
Ram looked Gaara right in the eyes and listened closely. Gaara said, "Once I am done in the exams, let me destroy everyone here."  
Ram's eyes stayed still and she knew she really had no say but since it wasn't her village she said, "If you wish but may I ask why?"  
Gaara said, "I will just ask you why back."  
Ram sighed and said, "For my father."  
Gaara seemed to cringe at that but kept his end, "I have been tortured and hated here by everyone. Everyone hates me."  
"Gaara, right?" Ram said and he nodded, "I may have just met you and you might have attacked me when you first met me but I don't hate you."  
Gaara was a bit shocked and said, "You are lying. Shut your mouth and leave me alone." He would get up and leave.  
Ram was awful confused and shook her head as he slammed the door. She then took it all off once more and relaxed. She thought about what had just happened and had an idea that maybe saying she didn't hate him was a bad thing. She really didn't hate him. She also saw that negative reaction.  
She would have to put her clothes back on and reform herself to do some late night scrolls. The dullness of the day again. Once she was done, she set them out, locked everything up, and went to sleep again.

The next day was the same, except no visit from Gaara and more paper work. Kunkuro seemed to always need something new for his Karasu due to Gaara breaking something or another. The next is the same and the next and the next. It took about a week before she took a day to lock herself in alone with no work, no people, no anything. She felt like she was being driven insane. She took a day to just listen to the outside and lay back. Around lunch-time, there was a knock on the door. She put her outfit on and transformed and opened it to see an anbu. The anbu bowed their head and said, "Sir, just checking on you since no one has seen you all day."  
Ram thought quick and said, "I just do not wish to spread a cold to the rest of the village. Understood not a word gets out."  
The Anbu was shocked but left her alone and poofed. She closed the door and locked it and went back to relaxing. She closed her eyes as the sounds entered her skull but she heard her window open and someone sit in it. She opened her eyes to see Gaara in the window. She smiled at his presence and closed her eyes again. Gaara looked down at her then out the window. He let himself in and closed the window. "I can't do that."  
Ram opened her eyes and looked at him. "Do what?"  
"Sleep..."  
Ram looked down and said, "I am not going to ask why but how about you sleep in here? I can watch you."  
"No."  
"Now I will ask why."  
"Nightmares."  
Ram stopped to think about his answer. It was legitimate as an answer. She felt it wasn't her place to press it and let him stay in there with her. She had a bowl of ramen and offered another bowl to him. He didn't way anything but when he chose to leave, the bowl was gone. She smiled and closed the windows. She thought that he liked her but didn't know at all how to show it. She then would think about it. She thought if he opened up a bit he could be a good friend.

The rest of the month, she was on a normal schedule. Gaara didn't show up again at the end of the month but that was for him to be at the Chunin exams. She needed to be there on the last day. She was a bit anxious but prepared herself and started traveling the way the Kazekage should travel to Konohagakure.


	5. Chuunin Exams

Ram stayed silent the entire traveling time to get to Konohagakure. She wanted to be sure she didn't give herself away. Once there, she went to the arena and went to the Kage viewing box. She took her seat next to the Hokage, Sarutobi she remembered. Orochimaru sometimes would not stop talking about him. Sarutobi greeted her as if she really was the Kazekage. Ram would would speak to him and wait until the fights started to remain silent. She was watching every single move while keeping an eye on Sarutobi. Sarutobi was also keeping an eye on her. He was suspicious.  
She kept her posture and kept the form and was waiting patiently, afraid of dropping it all. She breathed deeply in order to keep her cool and watched the fights, waiting and trying to enjoy herself. Sarutobi leaned over and said, "Your son is up next."  
Ram nodded and said calmly, "I know."  
Sarutobi smirked and leaned in closer and said, "Shouldn't you be rooting for him?"  
Ram remained silent as if ignoring him. She did not want her cover blown. She then saw Gaara going completely nuts. She was a bit confused that it was before schedule. She saw Temari, Kunkuro, Kakashi, and Naruto hop in. She wanted to check on Gaara but she knew it was time to put things into action. The red flag went up and the sound nin were in the audience putting people to sleep. She took the opportunity to grab Sarutobi and take him up onto the roof.  
She held a kunai onto his neck and she noticed he followed right into the plan, calling her Orochimaru and thus she revealed herself like him. This was so perfect to plan she did as she was told. She gave the speech she had been practicing and then gave him the chance to fight, being boxed in and setting up the arena. She began to fight him, now having fun with it all. That month of just nothing but paperwork finally came to having a ton of fun. She matched everything her father would do, matching strike for strike. She would smile and call him names and such. She enjoyed summoning the previous hokages to fight him. She enjoyed all up until he made an unexpected turn. She witnessed him summon the reaper. She froze up in total terror, horrified at the hulking thing before her. Orochimaru thought quick since he was watching, as he promised, and did an untraceable substitution with her. Orochimaru took the blow and fought it as Ram had to watch from a distance. She started crying as she witnessed what almost could have been his death. But she knew what to do. If he swapped out with her at any time, she was to go back home quickly and not be found.

Ram ran the whole way back and went right into her room. She locked the door and leapt onto her bed, luckily not hitting Amaya who was sleeping on her bed. She curled up and cried since she knew she shouldn't show it out there. She did as she was told and it got her father hurt and possibly killed. Amaya woke and slithered around Ram's body, trying to comfort her. Ram hugged onto Amaya and cried on her as Amaya licked Ram's tears away. About thirty minutes later she heard Orochimaru screaming in agony. This only made her cry worse on Amaya. Amaya did not like seeing her master like this and kept an eye on the door, hoping things would get put at rest for her to know he was alright.  
After an hour, she was calm again but very solemn and silent. She could still hear his agony and feel it in her gut. She felt cold despite her warm pet nuzzling gently against her. She listened to his pained footsteps tap down the hall and by her door. He had stopped in front of it, she knew he was thinking about how to present the situation to her. Amaya slithered off of Ram and forced her body up the door to turn the knob and open the door. Surely enough, Orochimaru was there, hurt in his eyes. He stepped in and looked right into his daughter's blank eyes. Amaya shut the door behind him and slithered back to her heating lamp. Orochimaru set down next to Ram and let his arms fall limply, knowing he couldn't move them. Ram wouldn't look at him but heard the choking pain in his throat. Ram couldn't bare it but as she turned to him, she saw the tears of pain in his eyes. Her own tears returned and she held onto him. He leaned onto her and allowed himself to cry in pain in front of her. Ram did as he always did for her, stroked his back and held him close. She wanted to cry herself but like he had been strong for her, she felt it was her turn to be strong for him. "Father..." She spoke softly, "Tomorrow we can celebrate my fourteenth birthday. Will that make you feel better?"  
Orochimaru looked up to her like a kicked puppy. He knew that he should not have done that for his daughter but the instinct was there. The damn instinct. He wouldn't tell her.  
"I will make the cake and everything. How about rat shaped so we snakes can eat a rat?" Ram smiled as she heard him chuckle a bit. "I will try and make it all better father. Okay?"  
Orochimaru sat up and flopped his arms around her to give her the best hug he could give her. "You truly are a good - daughter, Ram." His first time of truly calling her his daughter, he liked it.  
Ram smiled and held onto him tight, she was proud that he had said that and it eased the pain a bit. She then said, "How about I make you some dinner too. I can try to make your favorite."  
Orochimaru smiled and said, "That sounds good."  
Ram said, "Stay in my bed and I will bring it to you, okay?"  
Orochimaru nodded and layed down on her bed, Amaya coming up to entertain him as Ram left for the kitchen. As Ram went into it, she started gathering the ingredients and getting the materials. She turned around with a knife the moment Kabuto came up behind her. "You ruined him!" He yelled at her and grabbed her wrist, squeezing.  
Ram gave him a glare and allowed her black chakra to spike, her eyes slit as her fangs and claws grew. She bit at Kabuto's face and he moved back and away but as he focused on her mouth, her fist hit him in the face, downing him once more. This time she hopped onto him, straddling him in a pin to pummel his face and chest. He could barely breath as she did so and before she let him up, she took out cases of cover-up and matched them to his skin. She placed the closest match on his chest and stood back up to get back to cooking, hearing him pant and crawl dropping the cover-up. "You better put that on, bitch. You so much as tell my father I will kill you," She snarled at him as it slowly faded.  
Kabuto picked up the cover up and took it with him. He crawled away like a half dead kitten. Ram was then peaceful in making a full meal with even portions and garnished to the best of her ability. She then carried the food and a drink the whole way to her room, kicking the door open and setting the food on his lap. She went back to close the door and helped him eat his food. Orochimaru felt helpless but was happy to have her help him instead of the others. He felt he could trust her. He felt she was ready to hear more about his past.


	6. Secrets

"Ram," Orochimaru spoke through the pain, getting her attention as he thought of what he was going to do, "I wish to tell you a lot more about myself."  
Ram looked at him and tilted her head. "I already know a lot about you, father. Like how you made me and how Kabuto is a little shit."  
Orochimaru laughed. "Only sometimes, Ram. You see, I used to be from Konohagakure."  
Ram thought for a moment. "But," She hesitated, "I thought you hate it there?"  
"It only is painful, you see, I made this village to run it. I really wanted there but there is a lot of pain associated with that village," He tried to explain it without seeming anything sentimental. He truly did have bad memories from there but to share them with her might make her worry more. "I also joined a group that I now resent."  
"A group?"  
"Akatsuki."  
Ram looked down and then back at him, confused. She had never heard of such a group before. Orochimaru gave a sigh and stood up from her bed. She opened the door for him and followed him to his main room. In there, he showed her the cut off hand with the ring on it. She looked it over and tried to take the ring off. He shook his head and she left it there. She heard Kabuto but so did he. "Ram, go to your room. I need to talk to Kabuto then I will be out for a while."  
Ram nodded and left before Kabuto even knew she was there. She went to her room and held onto Amaya. Ram was listening and Amaya could tell Ram was thinking about something. They heard the footsteps of both Kabuto and Orochimaru leave. Ram then smirked and let go of Amaya, the 'small' serpent confused. Ram ran out the door and back into Orochimaru's room. She grabbed the ring right off of the hand and took off out the door. She ran as fast as she could to literally get into the middle of nowhere before looking at it. She examined it thoroughly. She wanted to go find these people for herself.  
She thought to herself then placed it onto her little finger on the same hand of her father's and started just wandering around aimlessly. After a while she heard something following her along the ground and turned around to see Amaya had stalked her. Ram turned and knelt down as Amaya hiked her head up to stare at each other eye to eye. Ram did not look happy at all that Amaya followed as Amaya's snake eyes showed that she was simply worried about Ram. Ram spoke to her softly, "Amaya... You should not have followed me. You could get hurt, girl."  
Amaya stuck her tongue out in a quick flick then rode up Ram's arm to wrap gently around her shoulders. Ram couldn't stay mad at her for too long. She pet Amaya's head and silently went along. She wanted to see if she could find the place herself. She didn't think she needed help. She looked around and would eat berries an rodents, sharing with Amaya and sleeping with her precious snake. It would take her a bit to sleep, though, as she was worried about her father.  
Days went by, she couldn't count. They had been wondering for a while and just happened to cross the path with two traveling to Konohagakure. Ram was exhausted and leaning on a tree as a boy with longish black hair came up to her and seemed to be eyeing her. There was a man behind him with blue scaled skin. Ram opened her purple eyes and looked at them in return. She looked down at their hands and spotted the rings. She then looked into the boy's eyes, dark at the moment. Ram spoke and said, "Could you two help me?"  
The boy saw her ring and looked up to her. "We are going to Konohagakure," The man behind him said, not noticing the ring, "So get lost."  
The boy rose his hand and said, "Do you need to get to the base? No one should be there at the moment but a group will be coming back soon."  
Ram nodded and gave her left hand open to shake hands, "I am Ram and this here on my shoulders is Amaya." Amaya flicked her tongue.  
"I am Itachi, this is Kisame," He spoke softly and gave his hand to shake hers.  
Itachi helped her up and then kept it to lead her walking through the way they came. Kisame followed too and said, "We traveled three fourths of the way, just to get turned around to go the whole way back. Not to mention for a complete stranger that looks like Orochimaru."  
Ram turned her head while walking and said, "So you guys know my father?"  
Itachi nodded as she turned to him but then the silence confused her. She understood that she wasn't trusted and probably wouldn't get too much out of them. She remained silent and walked with them for several days. It felt more countless than when she was wandering around on her own. She would walk when they would and rest when they would, Amaya would keep the night watch for her. They got rather far and they arrived at the base. It felt like forever. They left Amaya and Ram in then closed it behind them.  
Ram took a deep breath and wandered along the walls until she found dim candle light. She went to it and sat in a dark corner, letting her eyes adjust and look around. It was rather plain, looked like just the inside of a cave. Amaya was comfortable and loosened herself on Ram to relax. Ram stroked her body and set there waiting to hear the door open. It felt like hours but it could have been longer or shorter. She heard the door open and a voice, swearing a bit. She looked to where she had come from and saw two men coming towards her. The one with white hair struck her interest. The one beside him looked odd and sewn together from the bits she could see. They both looked at her and Kakuzu's first response was, "Orochimaru?"  
Ram shook her head. "My name is Ram, and my boa is Amaya."  
"If you aren't one of us, get the fuck out," Hidan spoke up.  
Ram held up the ring and said, "Itachi and Kisame brought me here so shove it."  
Hidan started praying silently to himself, hoping for Jashin to give him a good kill. He then drew his scythe and pointed it at Ram. Ram stood up and did a quick sign and Amaya hopped off Ram to become a second one of her. Kakuzu flashed some hair out. Ram smirked and the actual Ram went for Hidan, but due to her moving first, he aimed a strike at Amaya, who moved then dashed to Kakuzu to punch at him. Hidan had no choice but to pull the scythe back, trying to hit Ram but she ducked down and under the blades. She then brought her leg around to hit the top of her foot to the back of his knee, knocking him off balance as he tried to hop back to regain it, she punched up and knocked him in the jaw. He did a back-flip as he was hit to regain his footing yelling, "Fuck that hurt!"  
Ram smirked and said, "It's supposed to dumbass!"  
Hidan got pissed off but something in him liked her style. He tried swinging his scythe again only to have her hop on top of it. Kakuza had simply offered Amaya a rat, causing her to leave form and accept it. They ended up sitting in a corner with Kakuzu having a one sided conversation with the creature about the importance of money. Hidan was getting a thrill out of Ram and whipped his scythe out from under her, causing her to fall off but as he came back around to swing it low, she flipped over it and landed opposite of it and stepped in to kick him hard in the hand, causing him to release the scythe and send it into a wall. He smirked and pulled out his black spear and tried to jab it at her. She moved out of the way rather swiftly and grabbed it to push it into the wall behind herself then kick him in the chest, he caught her foot and pulled her in to get her off balance and punched her in the face. She used the punch and the now released foot to turn around a full 360 and kick him once more to his chest. Hidan took it but was now in reach of the scythe, pulling it out and swinging it as fast as he could. She would mold into the ground and go under him, yanking his feet into the ground and coming up through the wall behind him to grab his throat in a choke. Hidan slipped his chin under her arms and bit her, she let go and kicked him in the butt before coming back up in front of him. They were both using up a lot just fighting each other. Hidan shook his head in a laugh and said, "Release me."  
Ram said, "Why?"  
"I couldn't fight anymore if I wanted to. I need to pray for forgiveness for not making the kill." Hidan seemed a little intrigued.  
Ram released him but as she came back out she asked, "What is 'pray'?"  
Hidan gave her a look and said, "It is to ask a god for forgiveness or strength or other things. It is a religious thing."  
Ram was even more confused and said, "What is 'god' and 'religious'?"  
Hidan was rather shocked and said, "Jashin forgive me... A god is a figure that people ask things for. I am a Jashinist, that is my religion. We believe in making good kills and sacrifices to Jashin. We pray for an excellent kill and if it is a good fight, a sacrifice can be made. If it is a bad kill or we can't kill the target, we pray to be forgiven for not doing as we needed. There are more religions out there but I believe in this one. Why haven't you heard of any?"  
Ram looked down and said, "My father only taught me to fight and how to take care of myself and him. I have been sent on several missions elsewhere but I don't know much... culture. I am rather to the point."  
Hidan shook his head and said, "You really havn't lived, have you?"  
Ram said, "I am not dead so doesn't that mean I am living?"  
Hidan laughed and said, "Here, let me set you up with my knowledge of my religion and then if you like it, I can give you a necklace like mine. If you don't, I can take you elsewhere."  
Ram smiled and said, "Sounds good to me. When will you start?"  
"Well," He sat down and let her sit beside him, "I already told you most of it. But Jashinism is about killing for glory really. Like how you kill for your father well this is killing for a better price. If you do this perfectly, Jashin makes you immortal, like me."  
"You're immortal?!" Ram exclaimed.  
Hidan nodded and said, "Yeah, I can't be killed. It makes it a lot easier in the ritual circle if you can't die. Cause if you taste the enemy's blood, it will put the ritual marks onto you then you make the symbol on the ground in your own blood and the target you tasted is then bound to you as long as you are in the circle. Then if you stab yourself, they feel it."  
Ram said, "It sounds amazing for the price."  
"Yeah, but you have to do a lot of praying before the first ritual in order to gain his acceptance."  
"I would like to try," Ram said.  
"Hold on," Hidan grabbed her as she rose to get up, "A religion is not just something you can try, you need to be dedicated and really feel it. If you can feel it, then you will be accepted and it will be a lifestyle."  
Ram said, "The only way to know if I can is to try it and get into the flow, isn't it?"  
Hidan smiled and said, "You make a point. Let's head then."  
Hidan stood up with Ram and started walking out. Amaya slithered up onto Ram's shoulders and Kakuzu followed them as they started their way to Yugakure.


	7. Yugakure

Ram walked beside Hidan the whole way to Yugakure. He took her into a Jashinist temple and he went to the man running the temple to explain the newcomers. Kakuzu stayed outside with Amaya, who had crawled off of Ram to sit with Kakuzu. Ram even transformed Amaya to a human form of her choice. Amaya had pink eyes and curled blonde hair, her skin was pale and she wore pale blue nail polish. She had no outfit on but it didn't much matter. Kakuzu wasn't focused on that. The two of them started talking about money. Amaya ended up with a silky voice.  
Ram's attention turned back to Hidan who had returned to her. He pushed her to the man and knelt down. Ram looked at the man and knelt down like Hidan did behind her.  
"Young woman," Said the man, "Are you willing to follow Jashinism to the fullest and follow this way until death?"  
Ram nodded and said, "I do."  
The man smiled and then hung a pendant over her neck and handed her a sacrificial spear and a scythe of her own. She nodded in thanks then said, "Thank you."  
The man laughed and said, "Do not thank me, thank Jashin."  
Ram then actually said, "Jashin, thank you for the blessing, I promise to kill only in your name."  
Both Hidan and the man smiled. There hadn't been an outsider wanting to join Jashinism for a long time. Hidan then stood and took Ram's hand to take her to where his home outside of there was for ditching there for Akatsuki. He knew the temple was a safe spot despite being a missing-nin. He escorted her in and sat her down at his table and offered her some food and drink in celebration of her new faith. Ram smiled and sat down willingly. Amaya and Kakuzu followed, Kakuzu mainly because he knew he could get free food out of it. Ram sat next to Hidan and he poured her a liquid that smelled funny into a tiny cup. He did this for all but Amaya, who he knew was a snake and not to hurt it. Instead, he offered her rat's blood, freshly squeezed into a glass for her. He had all of them raise their shots and glass to toast to her joining his religion. Then all four of them downed their drinks.  
Hidan placed his down then and looked over to Ram who's face turned red and she ended up on the floor laughing so hard she thought her butt would fall off. Hidan then laughed at her and said, "You are a funny woman. You really havn't lived have ya?"  
"I haburnt had funny drink," She slurred out and laughed harder to the point she was crying. This only made Hidan laugh as well. Kakuzu was very calm. Amaya got worried about her owner.  
Hidan took another shot and said, "Why not try another? It is a celebration for you!"  
Ram shook her head and said, "One is hab enough for... for..." She barfed on the floor, only making Hidan stop laughing and offer his hand to help her up. Ram grabbed his hand, now feeling horrible but still laughing a bit. He supported her on one side as Amaya took the other. He lead them into his bedroom and laid Ram down on his bed. He let Amaya go back out to talk to Kakuzu while he stayed with her. He even put a waste receptacle on his lap so she could lean up when she needed to. He even helped her and held her hair back all night.

In the morning, he hadn't slept. Ram woke up to him sitting there, holding her in case she needed him. Ram smiled despite having a terrible headache. Hidan looked at her and whispered, "Are you alright? That sake kicked your ass."  
Ram smiled and said, "So that's what sake is. I am alright. Just need my head to get normal."  
Hidan said, "My first time, I went back to sleep and it was better."  
Ram shook her head, "I am alright. I need to get home before my father knows I am gone."  
He nodded and stood up, placing the waste in the bathroom then came back to Ram and he knelt down in front of the bed. She thought he was going to do that praying thing again but he took her hand. "I may not have known you long but that fight and the prowess you have has made me fall right over for you. I have no symbol of togetherness but I had prayed in the night for Jashin to give me the strength to ask this. Would you be my wife?"  
Ram stopped barely breathing and was confused. She shook her head and bit her lip and said, "I haven't known you very long at all." Hidan's face dropped. "But I will marry you."  
Hidan smiled then and stood up as she did and held onto her close. It was a good feeling to have them be together in a way most shinobis weren't. He then kissed her gently and said, "Can we do it, in Jashin's temple? Right now?"  
Ram nodded and said, "Yes, we can."  
Hidan took her hand and lead her out. Amaya was sitting on the couch talking to Kakuzu but they both got up to follow them to the temple again. Hidan called out the man and he came out. He was excited of news of a wedding and started out, "Everyone! Have a seat inside. Man and wife stand up near me."  
Kakuzu and Amaya sat near them to watch. Hidan and Ram stood in front of each other in front of the man, both holding their sacrificial spears between each other right under their rib cages. The man then said, "Jashin! Bless this couple that they may partake in sharing one body in life. You both may now connect to one another."  
Hidan pulled both into his body. Ram was hesitant that it would kill her there but Hidan whispered, "Don't worry, it is in between organs and muscle, it will slide clean through."  
Ram nodded, trusting him, and slide her body painfully onto the two spears.  
"Jashin, please make them hole in one another and to share their blood," He picked up a gauntlet and placed it between the two of them. "You may now place your blood into the cup and partake of each other."  
Hidan placed the cup to catch some of his blood into the cup as he then handed it to Ram. She would do the same then try to hand it back, him only holding her hand onto it as he helped her swirl the blood together. He then offered it to her lips. She took a sip, nearly choking on it but seemed alright. He took a sip then, the blood gone and him smiling as his skin turned black and white. She only had a light version of the pattern on her skin but there was at least a sign of it, she was accepted.  
The man then said with a smile, "Please dance together to my homemade humming since I had no time to prepare the music."  
As he hummed, Hidan held her hands and lead her through a very simple dance. They only had to stay connected and with the pattern on throughout the dance. For each step, her marks grew bolder on her skin and he would smile more and pull her closer to him on the spears. After a while, she couldn't tell they were there anymore. She simply looked at him and felt closer was better. Soon enough, the marks were full in and she was chest to chest with him, dancing elaborately. When the man stopped humming they stopped. He proclaimed, "You may now kiss the bride and go consummate your marriage."  
Hidan leaned into her and gave her a kiss. Ram kissed back to even slip her tongue in. Hidan had a slight blush but placed his in against hers. As they pulled away they looked into each other's eyes. They were truly looking into the love of the other's soul. They then backed off and removed the spears, both returning to normal skin tone, and then he scooped her up to carry her back home. He ran there and right in to his bedroom, placing her on the bed and kissing her deeply once more. She blushed and watched as he opened his cloak to reveal his bare chest. He then gently pulled her tan shirt to pull it off of her, leaving only the black long sleeve shirt underneath. She was rather shy and rather young to need to do this but if it had to be done, she was willing for him.  
He gently pulled down her pants and his, exposing himself to her as she could only blush and make sounds of pleasure. He would lay on top of her and work her gently, easing her in to not make her feel the pain. All Ram felt was the joy of his and the excitement welling within her. She felt rather safe in his arms, being against him, it all felt right. She was elated as two warmths met inside of her own body, her screaming out a noise she had never made before and even called his name. She passed out immediately afterwards but felt the warmth of his body holding her through the next night.


	8. First Prayer

Ram would awaken next to Hidan, barely remembering the night before. She did remember marrying him and having a wonderful night but she also remembered that she needed to get home. She heard him yawn behind her as if he was waking up. She turned to his welcome smile and she whispered to him, "Hey, I need to go home for a bit now, okay?"  
Hidan sat up and cracked his back. "Let me take you home."  
"Alright," She said, getting up and placing her clothes on.  
Once ready, they walked out. Amaya was in snake form due to Ram's sudden pass out and slithered up to her shoulder spot. Once they all gathered some supplies, they started walking back to take Ram home to Orochimaru. Luckily, Hidan got them in the right direction and Ram took over once she knew the way. They continued to escourt her, just in case. It took them a few days but they did get her back to the entrance, and Orochimaru was there, waiting.  
"Ram! Get your ass into your room now!" Orochimaru hissed at her.  
"Father..."  
"Do not question me, go!"  
Ram looked sad and started to wander to the entrance when Hidan said, "You need to be more polite to your daughter. She is my fucking wife now."  
Orochimaru almost turned a shade of red that could have been compared to the sun itself. "She did this behind my back?! GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW!"  
Ram shook her head and said, "No... I am not going to my room. I am going back with Hidan. It is my life."  
"You are ruining it."  
"No, I am becoming an adult early, father."  
Orochimaru got frustrated and said, "You both can stay here in your room."  
"I dont want to go to my room... wait, what?" Ram tilted her head.  
Orochimaru sighed and said, "You can both stay in your room. I am letting him inside."  
Ram smiled and gave him a hug and said, "Thank you."  
Orochimaru didn't return it in front of them. "Just get inside already."  
Ram released and grabbed Hidan's hand to pull him inside. He felt a bit awkward about what had happened. He was not used to seeing Orochimaru. Even weirder was being married to his daughter that looked like him. He would be lead to her room and would have the door slammed on Kakuzu. Hidan was pulled onto her bed and she held onto him. "Daddy accepted you!" She was so excited.  
Hidan did a slight chuckle and said, "Yeah but you seemed to have worried him big time."  
Ram smirked. "If I hadn't of ran off I couldn't have learned." She took her new pendant in her hand and held it close.  
Hidan held her hand and said, "Yes, you wouldn't have. Now, let's go killing."  
Ram blushed and took his hand and they ran out of her room and yelled into Orochimaru's room, "HEYwe'regonnagokillingforourlordja shinBYE!" Then took off out of the door before he could say anything.

They ran out of the base and ran to the nearest village they could find. It happened to be a small village that was not too populated but looked tough. Hidan then started praying for a good kill. Ram did the same as him and once she finished. They walked into the village and was looked at oddly by the villagers. Hidan took a step and a man attacked at him. Ram blocked the man with her scythe and she brought the blood on the scythe to her lips. Hidan leapt away cause this was her fist one. He wanted to watch her sacrifice this man.  
Ram gained the look upon her though it seemed to have trouble holding. She nicked herself and dropped her blood onto the ground. The man attacked her and as she scooted back she drew a line of about ten feet then did so the other line while dodging punches and kicks. Hidan smiled as he watched her finish the symbol to connect herself to her prey then stopped moving in the center.  
As he landed a punch in her gut, the man felt it too. Ram had an issue standing after it though. The man, on the other hand got himself back up. Ram then took out the spear and stabbed herself through the ankles, dropping him but luckily her muscles rounded around it. She then yanked it out as she watched him suffer. She finally got the full form of the sacrifice and stabbed her spear through her own chest, killing the man and causing herself great pain. She had struck her own heart. Hidan got up and whispered, "Jashin, forgive me..."  
He ran in to her and tried to stop her but she pulled it out, causing the man his death as she herself tried to grasp the hole and stop the bleeding. He went up to her and held her. She relaxed into his arms and kept gripping her chest. Hidan whispered, "It's okay... Jashin accepted you. It will be okay."  
He started praying desperately so Ram couldn't hear. Ram just laid in his arms trying to focus. She felt the power surging then felt something small and sharp, weaving through her innards carefully and through the rest of her holes, pulling her together. Her eyes refocused to Kakuzu standing in front of her. Kakuzu had sewn her holes shut and he spoke, "I know I shouldn't do this for free and as much as I hate my partner, we are partners."  
Ram smiled and weakly looked up to Hidan, her skin was normal. He smiled down at her and said, "Keep this up, and you will become immortal."  
Ram smiled and said, "Leave me with Kakuzu, go do your sacrifice."  
Kakuzu took her and nodded to him to signify that she was in good hands. Hidan nodded back and walked off to go do his. Kakuzu held her steady and kept an eye out around them. He wished Amaya had come because he had no clue of what Ram was into. Ram started the conversation for him, "What are your usual wages?"  
Kakuzu was shocked but replied to her, "Usually about a few thousand. Just for minor things. I am high class."  
Ram smiled and said, "That skill of yours certainly is."  
Kakuzu hid the slight blush, Hidan was already done and coming back. Hidan picked Ram up, bridal style, to take her back home. Kakuzu would sew Hidan's wounds shut as they went. They went into her room, this time including Kakuza to hang out. When the door was closed, Orochimaru listened in to them.  
"That was fun!" Ram said while laughing. She held onto Hidan and continued, "I have never felt such a thrill! That was absolutely amazing. I really love this religion, Hidan."  
Hidan smiled and said, "It will keep you alive as long as me. Now, I need to head to the Iwagakure to do something quick. You want to come with?"  
Ram said, "Of course."  
Orochimaru opened the door, odd to her that he seemed better. She turned her head to him and they locked eyes. Orochimaru simply smiled and waved her off as he said, "Go have fun. I need to train a boy."  
Ram smiled and nodded, getting up to head out to go to the rockiest country with Hidan and Kakuzu.


	9. Iwagakure

Rocks raising high into the sky were met by the eyes of the three. Beyond the high ridges was the land they needed to get to, but the wind was slowly picking up and it was beginning to rain rocks. By this time, Ram had a small visible bump on her and showed no real knowledge of what it could be. Hidan, on the other hand, knew what it was and was extremely proud of it. He was afraid, though, of her getting hurt or it might be taking the blessing instead of her. He would keep a close eye on her. Kakuzu was also keeping a close eye on her, an angry partner could be the end of him if something happens. For the sake of all of them, Kakuzu used his hair to form a sort of hut around them to wait out the weather. Hidan held onto Ram as they listened to rocks gently tap the hair and fall away. Ram would nuzzle her head into his chest.

As the rock rain came to a halt, the hair would recede into Kakuzu and they would stand, walking to the large rocks and would climb up to try and get around them. Hidan would carefully help Ram as they made their way through the maze of stone they had ahead of them. They had to stop every few hours to hide in a hut of hair to avoid the raining rocks. Ram was excited by the rain, it was different. Hidan smiled and held her back from going out into it.

They would continue through until they got to the village and would rest again on the outside of it. Ram would curl up on Hidan's lap, him holding her gently. Kakuzu would just sit there waiting. As they were waiting it out, a boy came to the entrance and said, "Excuse me, you can't park here."  
Ram looked out and said, "What do you mean?"  
The boy helped himself in, wearing a blue uni-tard with a Chuunin vest, a silver belt with kunai and nunchaku in the pockets. He wore standard sandals but of a brownish color. He looked about Ram's age but the pitched tent in his pants stated he was certainly mature. Ram then hid her head on Hidan to let him handle the boy. The boy said, "You can't stay here, people are suspicious. I suggest you travel with me to a home or hotel."  
Hidan said, "Fuck off. We can take care of ourselves. Just waiting out the rock rain."  
The boy shrugged and said, "AS you wish, by the way, my name is Rafeil. That woman of yours is very sexy."  
Hidan said, "Thanks now fuck off."  
The boy nodded and left. Hidan held Ram's head and nuzzled her gently. "The little ass is gone.."  
Ram nodded and just clung onto him. She smiled as the rocks went away and they could get up to go into Iwagakure. They would notice the villagers looking at them strangely as they continue to a hotel. They paid for a room then Hidan and Ram went out to try and find some easy sacrifices. People took them to a ninja arena they had and the person at the front was Rafeil. He was already entered and just watching other fights. Ram entered herself and Hidan entered as well, then went to the fighter's pit. Rafeil sat right behind her. Hidan wanted to get rid of him but Ram would get to fight him and just like her father, she saw a potential in him and thought he could be worth something.  
Hidan noticed her father's spark in her eye and leaned in to whisper, "Are you sure?"  
Ram nodded, she felt there was something hidden, just like how she had seen the blonde idiot konoha nin fight well. For now, they simply watched the matches.

Rafeil entered the field before them. His small frame in comparison to his opponent's large muscular frame made all believe that he simply was not going to be able to take this one. Rafeil had confidence in his eyes, though and the opposition seemed antsy for the fight. Rafeil would bend at the waist, making his right hand into a fist as his other hand clasped it. His eyes would never leave his opponent, who would bow with his arms at his sides. Rafeil would stand and instead of taking a typical stance, he placed his hands on his hips, bending his knees with one foot flat and the other with the toe pointed to the ground. He was very balanced as he watched his opponent take a sideways horse-stance with open fists.  
The referee called the start of the fight then moved out of the way. Everyone seemed to stare at the odd form as the hulking man attacked Rafeil, him only twisting himself to the side, using the flat foot to propel himself back a step, the pointed foot going flat and as his other foot came to a point, another punch was thrown, repeating the same movement with opposite feet. The larger opponent was throwing hard punches with full force and once there were five dodge's a slight slow of the fist was barely noticeable but as Rafeil spotted it, he instead ducked under the fist and propelled himself forward and behind the opponent, jabbing two knuckles of his hand into the armpit before placing them back on his hips. The man grabbed his armpit in pain, Rafeil chuckling at the opponent audibly. The large man then turned around and tried to shake it out. The large man then did rock clone jutsu, his clone perfect but since done in front of Rafeil, he knew which one to hit. The real one went around behind him slowly, the clone charging in head-first as the real one waited behind, charging a moment after. Rafeil bent backward, placing his hands on the ground as the clone came forward ready to punch, using the momentum placed a foot on the clone's chest and stomach to propel it up and over, headfirst into the man who summoned it. Rafeil then whipped his feet back over himself and back to standing on them, placing his hands back onto his hips but not bending back down into stance. The dazed and confused man looked up at Rafeil and stood to bow out. He had enough. Rafeil bowed back in respect and then they both left the field.

Ram had a smirk on her face and looked at Hidan. Hidan shook his head, "I know that look. Your father always got it when there was something new that he wanted to know."  
"But wasn't that cool?" Ram giggled, ecstatic about the fights to come.  
Hidan said, "I will admit it was pretty fucking cool but that doesn't give you any right to try and learn from him. He is still a pervert."  
Ram gave a sigh and crossed her arms. She was still excited but was going to put up a show just for Hidan, who was rolling his eyes and laughing. She ended up giggling along with him. It was her turn. She stood up and headed out, passing Rafeil on the way. He tried to grab her breast but she smacked his hand away then continued forwards and down the stairs to the field.

Ram stepped into the arena and stood face to face with a man at least four times her size. Hidan was nervous in the audience since death wasn't an option in these. Ram bowed to her opponent as he bowed to her and then she stood naturally. The other took stance with a confused look. The referee called the fight and backed off. The man wasn't going to charge and instead made two clones right at her. Ram smiled and waited until they were near her then hopped back. The clones hit each other and crumbled into rocks. The main man came up behind the clones and reared an arm back for a punch. Ram simply jabbed a finger at his left jugular and stepped to the side as he fell over. The referee looked at her and she said to him, "He'll get up in an hour." The referee called it and she went back to her seat next to Hidan.  
Hidan blushed and said, "That was a killer disable. How are you sure he'll not die?"  
Ram smiled, "I didn't put enough pressure. If he would have been moving faster i could have severed his artery."  
Hidan just nodded and looked back into the arena as he got up to go down next.

Hidan stepped it and did a bow to an opponent only a big bigger than himself. He then stood ready with his opponent in stance. The referee called it and then backed off. The second the ref was out, the large man ran at Hidan but he moved out of the way, sticking his foot out. The opponent tripped and landed on his head. It wasn't a bad wound but it did knock him out. The Referee was shocked and called the winner. Hidan then went back to sit beside Ram. She hugged onto him in congratulations. The next rounds were going to be fun.


	10. In the Feild

Two strangers were the first round of the second stage. Wasn't too interesting. Just a couple of brutes seeing who could throw each other the hardest. The second round was about the same amount of interesting except bigger sweatier guys. Third round, they paired Rafeil against Hidan. Hidan and Rafeil headed down into the field. Ram was watching but there was a distraction in her mind. Ram could only think about Zabuza, wondering what he was going to say if he hadn't of died. She also wondered why he seemed so familiar. She snapped out of it in time to watch Rafeil jab Hidan in the neck with his two knuckles to shut him down. The fight was called and Hidan was helped into the audience. Ram stood and showed herself back down to the arena. She stood herself in front of the next brute to face her.

The referee called the start and would leap out of the way. The brute ran at her and she simple sidestepped. The non-thinking man would charge the edge of the arena instead. Ram would simply sigh as the fight was called for her. She went and sat back in the fighter's pen. She looked at Hidan in the audience. He was rooting for her instead of cussing about his loss. This made her feel special.  
Rafeil would scoot closer to her and whispered, "Hey babe. I am up again. You gonna root for this big cock?"  
Ram gave a low growl and would say, "Only reason I would root for your cock is if it was for a person to rip it off."  
Rafeil would inch away then stand to head back out into the arena. He had such an awkward look of fear and pleasantness on his face that he could have been matched to his style.

The referee called the start and Rafeil would take on the brute by leaping at him this time. The brute seemed shocked and threw a punch, Rafeil ducking down and around the fist to land two knuckles into the man's armpit. This man had less of an issue as his muscles were thicker. It would still hurt him but he'd bring his elbow back, Rafeil moving with it into a forward roll and getting back up onto his feet. He then would wait for the brute to face him, him turning slowly thinking that Rafeil was going to do something. Rafeil would to a quick jab to the temple with his pointer finger knuckle to knock out the brute. The referee called it and he returned to the cage as Ram left it.

Ram stood in the arena and would wait as the next big guy faced her. He seemed to have been analyzing her other fights, she could tell by how his eyes were moving that he was planning an attack for spots she had left open before. A big mistake for him to plan ahead. Just by following his eyes, she knew what he was planning. He would take a step forward and fall right into a trap. She had water cloned herself and was in the ground, grabbing his leg and pulling it down in to trap it. She then came out behind him. He tried to pull his leg free then simply submitted.  
The referee called it then freed him as Rafeil came down. Ram could hear Hidan shouting for her to 'kick his ass'. Rafeil would blow a kiss to her before the Referee called the start. Ram had a disgusted look and then she took a step back away from him. Rafeil was confused by this. He actually stepped forward to make the first move. She then suddenly launched forward and jabbed him in the shoulder with her nails, disabling his arm. He was stunned and swung his way out of a second strike. He lifted his good arm and tried to tap her on the arm hard but she flashed a quick sign and turned to mud. She hopped out behind him and released a snake out of her arm towards him. He was stunned at the sight of a snake and the fang penetrated his arm enough to make his arm go temporarily limp. He looked at her and looked down then stepped to her to kick at her. She grabbed his leg easily and jabbed a finger into his hip to have him hopping on one leg. Rafeil was not about to submit defeat yet. He decided to make himself angry.  
Ram was confused as he seemed to be fuming. Rafeil glared up at her as his skin began to turn red as his blood started churning by making his chakra push the blood fast. His muscle mass tripled in size and he slammed his fist right towards Ram's chest. She would move out of the way, wondering how the change allowed him his fist back. She figured that the flow of blood forced the points to restore immediately. She would duck these swift but heavy punches by hopping left, right and back, soon diving under to do a swift elbow to the chest. He felt it hit his Chakra center, his blood returning to normal and him passing out with low chakra flow. The referee called it and Ram leaned down to help Rafeil to the medics. Hidan leapt to her side and said, "Why are we helping this low life?"  
Ram smiled as her eyes seemed to sparkle, "He has an interesting bloodline that I have never seen before and I would like him to travel with us to learn more about him."  
Hidan nodded and helped her take him to the medics. He understood that she had the curiosity of her father and once she set her mind to it, she was not going to leave it down. They would sit Rafeil in the medical nin's area and they would sit down together to watch him recover. Hidan saw a very deep in thought look on Ram and whispered to her, "What has you so troubled?"  
Ram looked up to him and said, "Zabuza..."  
Hidan smiled and said, "Forget about it, Ram. Trust me. If his message was that important, he would have lived through his mission to be able to tell you."  
Ram looked into his eyes and nodded in compliance. They resumed sitting in silence, watching Rafeil.


	11. Kumogakure

Rafeil would wake up rather disoriented. He looked over to see Ram and Hidan, sort of staring at him. He scanned them over and he smiled. "Nice to see you two come around. So, we having a threesome in here?"  
Hidan gave the most hilarious scrunched up face and said, "Oh hell no!"  
Ram giggled and said, "No, but we are forming a group of people that are special. Things that each other haven't seen before or heard of. Maybe we can pick up a few outcasts. It will be fun."  
Rafeil would light up and speak excitedly, "I will follow a pair of good tits anywhere. I am in."  
Hidan gave him a hit upside the head. Rafeil only laughed, he didn't mind getting slapped for his compliments. He would sit himself up and ask, "So, where are we going?"  
Ram smirked and looked to Hidan, him nodding then speaking silently, "Heading to Kumogakure, in the land of lightening."  
Rafeil stood himself to stand with them. He was in and they could tell though he ruined it with a thumbs up. Hidan lead the way out, Ram walking beside him. Rafeil trailed behind to watch her hips sway. They would make their way from the hospital and out into the world. They set their course, back through the spiked rock wall, stopping only to hide from the rock rain. Once outside of the area, they would make their way in a straight path towards Kumogakure.

When they made it to the village, Ram's baby bump was only a bit larger. They were making good time between villages. She took a few steps in but everyone seemed either riled or calm. Hidan decided to take her to the calmer sections. There were clans that didn't bother with the rest of the village due to issues. They went to the Izwaytin clan area as it was known that they were pacifists despite their odd trait. Ram seemed confused but Hidan explained that their clan trait it that their chakra focus is in their eyes. If they don't know how to control it or have released it, it makes a chakra beam that fries whatever they look at. Ram smiled with her eyes lit up in curiosity.  
Children were running around with blindfolds on. Teenagers were staring both with and without blindfolds directly at Ram. They saw her Chakra was different. From the looks on their faces, they didn't like it. Only one young teenager was brave enough to come up to these strangers. The teenager came to them and reached her hand out to Ram. Ram grabbed the girl's hand and said, "Hello."  
The girl would smile and reply, "Hello to all of you. You all seem healthy but your chakra is weird Miss. I am Kamon Miryd Izwaityn."  
Ram giggled, "That is my demon. And just call me Ram. That is Hidan and that..."  
"I am Rafeil and you, sweet sweet Kamon, are very beautiful," He would speak smoothly and take her hand to kiss it.  
Kamon would blush a bit. She was unused to being flirted with. She would raise him up as he stood and she would abruptly hug onto him. He was a bit stunned by the reaction but since he was so close, he decided to grab some. She felt his arms move slowly down and she whispered, "Any lower and I cut off all feeling to your hands."  
Rafeil moved his hands back up and blushed as she had caught him. Ram and Hidan were trying to not giggle at the sight. It was something different for them and it was fun too. Ram then said, "Kamon, would you like to come with us? You seem very special and this group is all about being different and unique."  
Kamon let Rafeil go as she thought about going with them. She would almost say yes but then shake her head no. She wanted to go with them but there was a problem with that. Ram tilted her head cause she could feel it, Kamon noticing the chakra movement knew she was curious. Her lips parted as she spoke silently, "I need to stay near my great grandmother's side. She is dying and I need to be there for the closure. You see, my clan does an honor thing where the eldest of the current generation in the family gets to do the final farewells. My older sister died when she was 11 while out on a mission. My older brother is MIA for a few years now and no body has been recovered yet. The duty falls on me that once the farewells are said, I need to close her eyes and place a pin in the back of her neck, wait for her paralysis, then pull it out and watch her die violently."  
Rafeil felt sorry for her, placing a hand on her shoulder and whispering, "If you would like, I will come with you and help you. Just to support, you know?"  
Ram and Hidan looked at each other then at Kamon. Hidan stepped to Kamon in an unusual fashion and said, "You are our team member now if you like it or not, so we're all coming. Got it?"  
Ram smiled at Hidan then nodded to the confused Kamon. Kamon couldn't help but smile as she then nodded and turned to lead them to the death tomb. As they went into this beautiful white building, they could smell death and blood. There were already dead family members sat around the dying woman in the center and Kamon would squeeze her way through. The living family was allowed in the second circle and guests in the third. They went into the third row and watched the family make the dead do special movements until they got the chakra moving in sync with their own. They then mimicked the movements themselves. Ram mimicked it with them, Juusanbi helping her match them exactly. Hidan followed her lead. Rafeil sat there confused. Kamon then placed her hand up and they all dropped the motions. She leaned to her great grandmother's cheek and gave it a light kiss. She then listened to her final words and took out the pin. Once she was done, she gently placed the pin into the back of her neck. She checked her body for paralysis then slowly took the pin out. The great grandmother would start coughing, unable to move from the platform. Blood came from her mouth and eyes, Kamon was happy she couldn't see so she didn't need to look away. The family all watched as the new team watched behind them. Rafeil didn't like the sight but he wasn't going to let it get to him to ruin something they were doing.  
Kamon waited for the sound to stop then took her great grandmother's pulse. She waited a bit and turned her head around as if looking at every body. She then stood up as a confirmation that she was dead. The family then walked the dead back to their coffins and Kamon picked up the woman she just killed and took her to her own coffin. She then went to her team that was patiently waiting for her. "Now I can come with you."  
Rafeil hugged her while asking, "Why do you have such a violet way of ending old age?"  
Kamon smiled and said, "Well, ever since our clan existed, we have been a shy fighting clan. We only fought when we needed to or sent the elderly out for their own warriors death. During one of the warriors death battles, an elderly got a pin stuck in their neck. They were brought back to the clan, not knowing what to do since they were still alive. Well, one of the eldest grandchildren of the male out of curiosity pulled the pin from his neck and witnessed his horrible death. He would learn that it would grant a warriors death, so he passed on the technique to each of the eldest. Out of tradition then, we added ceremonies but only those family members that died a warriors death can attend and those still awaiting theirs."  
Ram nodded, respecting the information. She then lead her out as the group slowly traveled out this time with no real goal of destination. They were just going to go to where they heard a single sign of interest.


End file.
